Double clutches for motor vehicles are distinguished according to the type of their frictional partners as dry or wet, i.e., cooled by liquid coolant, clutches. Furthermore, double clutches can be distinguished according to their arrangement. For wet double clutches, there are configurations of clutches nested one in the other in the radial direction (“concentric arrangement”) and clutches arranged one behind the other in the axial direction (“parallel arrangement”).
Wet parallel clutches, in which the motor-side drive is realized via the inner plate support and the power take-off is realized via the outer plate support, are known. Such an embodiment follows, e.g., from EP1195537 B1. This configuration has the disadvantage that the driven-side flywheel masses are relatively large due to the large cylindrical outer plate support. This leads to disadvantages in the synchronization of the individual gears.
Furthermore, a configuration by means of power take-off via inner plate supports is also known. Examples of such double clutches follow from DE19833376 A1 or DE10146606 A1. However, in both embodiments, the hydraulic activation is complicated and expensive. In particular, DE19833376 A1 has a relatively complicated lever rod assembly with a plurality of tie rods for power transmission from annular pistons to the plate packet.